Can You Feel My Heart
by xerox's ankh
Summary: Two people unleash an unknown figure into the world, but will it fight for good or for bad as it learns about the world that it is thrust into.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

In the higher reaches of a snow capped mountain in the north two explorers were looking for a rumored cave that supposedly held riches and power unimaginable. As they hiked one paused and sat down making the other look back at him.

"Get up Hin we are almost there." Came a deep voice of a wolf dressed in armor. Hin, another yet smaller wolf wearing a white robe, groaned and stood up. "But I'm tired Jun. Can't we take a break?"

Jun only glared before moving again annoying the robed wolf, but he hurried along thinking that if he could make it to the top quickly then he could finally take a break quickly. He was moving so quickly that before he knew it he had run into his armored friend making him fall back on his rear, "Hey I thought you were moving up what ha-" he stopped dead when he saw the entrance to a cave.

The 'cave' had Large ornate looking doors that held two dragons intertwining from the top to the bottom where they pushes away from each other, but what made him stop was the fact that there were skeletons all positioned as if they were trying to crawl or run away from the entrance.

"Hin stay here." Jun said in a way that left no room for questions. He stepped forward taking out an iron axe from his back and carefully stepped around and over bones as not to disturb them. He smiled thinking that if he even touched one they all would rise up and attack.

That can't happen right?

Hin on the other hand was watching the skeletons intently wondering what happened so long ago, but after a moment got a little queasy at his own thoughts. He looked over to Jun and found that he was waving at him to come over to the door. Hin quickly followed also careful not to touch anything and as he made it to Jun he got tapped on the head. "Anyone there? Hello anyone home?" Jun said smiling.

"Hey come on" the smaller wolf said as the other just laughed. "you are always in your own world you know that Hin?" Hin rolled his eyes and pulled open the door with the help of his friend.

As they walked in they found it very dark as the only light that could be seen was what little there was from the door cutting through the darkness. Hin reached into his robes and pulled out a flask and some cloth before finding a stick and fashioning a torch. As he lit it he saw that they were in a large room with many more skeletons that had been running away in their past lives. Most of which were wearing robes similar to Hin's.

"Jun? What do you think happened here?" Jun just walked by him, "Don't know don't really care. I just want to find some gold and by the looks of things these skeletons weren't taking any when they left, which means that it must be still here." He said with a toothy grin.

"Unless someone already showed up and took it all" Hin muttered.

"What was that Hin?"

"I said now that we've showed up, lets take it all" Jun gave a laugh and charged on as Hin followed while rolling his eyes.

The two moved deeper into the cave and as they did they found less and less fallen. When they found the last room Jun was growling slightly as they hadn't found any gold or fabled 'power'.

"Jun there isn't anything here. why don't we just go home?"

"GO HOME. Hin we just spent weeks getting here and you already want to go home?" Jun said threateningly walking up to him.

"...yes" Hin said "I mean we searched everywhere and found nothing. Please we can just go home and forget about this creepy place?"

Jun only got madder and in a fit Jun threw his axe at Hin. Hin expecting this jumped to the side and the axe hit a wardrobe. The axe easily pushed past the rotten wood, but unexpectedly, instead of the sound of an axe falling to the bottom of an old wardrobe, they heard the sound of metal on rock over and over and over but the sound got further and further away.

Jun gave a victorious grin only for Hin to roll his eyes again "Okay lucky lets keep looking."

Opening the wardrobe they found that the back of it was gone and in its place was stone stairs going down into a sea of black. Jun pushed Hin out of the way by saying that 'men should go first'.

As they descended they found a ginormous room all flat ground with glowing blue moss and glowing vines all along the ceiling and floors. in the center of the room they found that massive vines spun together into a huge ball about twelve feet tall with a glow that pulsed every so often.

Jun, picking up his axe from the bottom of the steps, looked around with a frown while Hin was in awe at the whole experience. Hin moved forward snuffing out the torch as the light the moss and vines created was more than enough to see. When he got to the huge ball in the center he studied the vines wondered why it would form the way it did, but he was brought out of his revere by the sound of Jun growling openly right behind him.

Jun pushing Hin to the side again brought his axe to the side and started cutting the vine ball trying to get in. "What are you doing Jun" he asked trying to get up and stop him "we don't know what that is, and it looks important." Hin started walking up right to the side of him to stop him from cutting "Look just stop Ju-" but he was silenced when Jun sliced one more time with too much force. the axe had cut through the ball but his axe has swung wide and hit Hin in the neck as he was trying to stop him.

Hin dropped to the floor holding his neck as blood flowed freely, his vision blacking out a bit. Jun on the other hand looked at his axe and then to Hin "Hin...sorry... but we both know that you aren't going to make it. You'll thank me for this in the next life." Jun said raising the axe and started to bring it down.

…

* * *

Pink eyes opened for the first time in a long time as a figure woke up from fresh air. The figure was feminine in shape and wore a white shirt with a white coat over it and whitish grey shorts. Her face resembled that of a cat but as her fur was white and brown, the fur on her head was as pink as her eyes. She pushed herself up with the help of a staff that had a crescent with a blue sphere in the middle at one end. She had no idea where she was but at the moment all she could see was blue. As she moved she found an exit to the room she was in and got out with a smile on her face happy that the blinding blue light was gone. Only to wish she could go back inside at the sight she saw.

A wolf bandit was standing over the body of another wolf who's head was no longer connected to his body. She tried to yell only for silence to reign. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand on her throat 'what is wrong with me' she thought as the Bandit turned around.

"Hey where did you come from Missy?" He asked readying his axe that she noticed had blood covering only the upper half of it. Again she tried to talk only for nothing to come out.

"Playing silent are we? Well I bet I could make you moan" the Bandit chuckled. 'Is he serious? Like I would let that happen.' she thought as she griped her staff tighter incase he did try anything.

The bandit seeing this smiled and charged her trying to grab the staff out of her arms, as he thought she was weak. The girl jumped over him and swung the staff hitting him in the back of the head. The wolf growl while rubbing the back of his head, "Okay enough of a warm up your mine pussy cat" he charged again but as he got into striking distance he swung his axe horizontally. The girl ducked under it and swung her staff as hard as she could into his hand that was holding onto his axe, easily braking it. The wolf dropped his axe and dropped to his knees holding his hand in pain. He didn't get to hold it long before a crescent loop went around his neck and whipped him into the huge vine ball. As he hit the back wall of it, the entrance started to rise back up and he was only able to see the eyes of the cat right before the vines sealed again.

"Hey. Wait, you can't leave me in here. No one...knows I'm out here...you can't *yawn* do this..." She heard before silence held its stage.

The girl looked around the room before finding the exit. She started to walk there before stopping and looking back at the smaller wolf. 'I can't just leave him there like that' she thought before picking him up along with his head. She carried him up the stairs and through the rooms of, where ever she is, To the outside.

She found that it was snowing hard outside so she decided to place the wolf down, she placed his head on his shoulders and placed his hands on his chest together. She placed her hands on his and thought 'thank you, and I'm sorry for what happened to you. Goodbye.'

She started to walk outside and her figure was quickly hidden by the snow.

When she reached the bottom of the mountain she found a sign the pointed towards another mountain and it read "Vally of Peace"

**Thought I would write a story today, I haven't come up with a name so any suggestion would be ****welcome. Thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day out in the valley of peace, the happy folk went on with their day without a care in the world, but higher up in the mountain of Jade, a pair of feet ran quickly across a court yard. Not long after those feet stopped in front of Magnificent Jade doors, a small red panda calmed himself before giving a small knock. The panda opened the door and walked in past the many artifacts that sat on pedestals and shelves to the front of a pool that sat beneath a statue of a golden dragon with a scroll in its' teeth.

"Master Oogway. You called me." the small creature spoke.

An elder tortoise wearing a green cloak with stylized yin-yang symbols started to move down from a staff that he perched on in meditation. when his feet touched the ground he looked at his student with a warm smile and walked slowly over "That is true Shifu." he said simply before walking to the edge of the pool gazing into it.

Shifu looked around quickly before walking next to the master looking into the pool as well, just a little lost. "Is there something wrong?" he asked

"Must there be something wrong, for me to wish to see an old friend?" He answered with another warm smile looking over at the panda.

"I suppose not. It's just you haven't called for me by way of messenger in a long time, since we both reside here...in the Jade palace grounds..." Shifu said a little suspicious.

"That is true, do you know anything of the Temple of Oeden?"

"Oeden? The temple of unimaginable power that was said to have claimed the souls of the thousands who tried to lay but a finger on its riches?!" he said with his voice raising a bit.

"Yep." Oogway said simply still looking at the scroll in the dragons teeth through the waters reflection.

Shifu's eye twitched as he really wanted to understand what Oogway wanted from him. "Has something happened? Should we send the five?" he guessed.

"No, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." Oogway said turning to Shifu "I believe we may find discord in our valley soon..."

* * *

'WHY CAN'T I TALK!' a figure on a road to the Valley of Peace thought as she punched a large bamboo stalk. 'ugh you just need to find a town-' she stopped, now filled with more questions 'Wait what is my name? great I don't even know that,' she snarled slightly before stomping down the road continuing the self belittling for her lack of fotune.

She made it to a little town and was still raging silently until the sound of music pierced through her thoughts. She looked up and found that she was in a village with almost every corner, nook, and cranny filled with musical artists playing to themselves. She gave a sigh before pulling her hood over her head and walked on through the town trying to find a place to rest.

She was considering a nice looking alley that had many hiding spots, but before she could enter she felt her coat being tugged on. She turned to see a little girl rabbit looking up at her in awe, along with more than a few friends watching from a distance. "Are you a kung fu master?!" she asked.

the hooded girl face palmed, 'I don't even know my own name or who I am...which means that neither do they...' she thought before a wide smile took its place on her face. she shook her head yes and the kids squealed in excitement.

"Where did you train at?" "What style of kung fu to you use?" "Why are you wearing those weird clothes?" "Why is your hair pink" along with untold amounts of similar questions that were asked before they all stopped and looked at her expectantly.

'Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' she thought as she poked her fingers together. 'All I wanted was some free food, maybe a place to stay the night.'

"BANDITS!BANDITS!" A female cry could be heard from a few buildings over. The feminine screaming got louder and louder before a male goat ran by them screening like a girl.

'Not my fight.' the girl thought before walking towards the alley only to get picked up and carried by a bunch of kids. "Come on Miss master you have to help!" the kids all said in unison making the girl face palm again at her own stupidity.

The closer they got she could make out the sound of a deep voice. "-Any of you are hiding anything then you'll all be in big trouble you hear?! And nobody try to be a big hero just act like you always do and let us take your pieces of the pie and no one gets hurt." still a building over they heard a crash "Hey! Please don't take that it's all I have left of my husband" a feminine voice said. "Oh you want this back. Tell you what, if one of you can beat me in a fight we won't come back, but if you lose I get another Tally on this blade and you all can deal with a body."

As we rounded the side into a local square I found a bunch of alligator Bandits breaking into businesses and homes taking out bags and bags of gold. in the center of the square there was a much larger alligator looking around at the crowds of cowering citizens. one of the kids carrying me shouted "Hey! She will fight you and WIN you big bully"

'how did this happen again?' she sarcastically thought as the kids threw her unceremoniously onto the ground. she picked herself up and dusted herself off before looking up and coming face to chest with the alligator "So you think you can fight huh? well then you should know that-" he kicked her in the chest sending her away rolling on the ground "I don't fight fair" he said as the crowds booed. 'Oh great, at least the crowd puts in the effort to cheer and boo.' she thought getting back up.

The girl took out her staff and got ready to fight the big guy only to get hit in the head with a gold coin from the side. she looked over and found a smaller alligator with a funny hat flipping a coin in his hand and a grin on his face.

"LOOK OUT MISSIS MASTER!" the children yelled. Without thinking she ducked down as a huge axe swung just over her head. She quickly hit the bandit in the stomach with her staff before jumping back and getting ready again. This time the bandit came at her swinging. 'This is too easy' the girl thought as she dodged every swing. the bandit swung again but this time with his other arm he grabbed the girl by her coat and threw her into a cart of cabbages, destroying it. Someone in the crowd yelled out "MY CABBAGES".

The bandit wasted no time and jumped into the air bringing the axe up into a vertical swing aimed at the girl.

The girl rolled out of the cart and onto her feet as the axe split the cart in two and into the dirt below, quickly the girl stepped onto the axe and ran up it before kicking him in the chin with a backflip kick. The bandit was surprised by this and was knocked back a few steps before falling on his butt. The girl, however, was even more surprised 'how did I just do that? I am awesome!" she thought victoriously with a smile on her face.

The smile faded when the bandit got back up rubbing his chin "I must say you got a strong kick in you, but I'm still going to win"

Someone from the crowd yells out "Why do you say that? It seems like she's kicking your butt something fierce thus far."

"Why? I am so happy you asked you old goat-" said goat could be heard grunting in annoyance "-because you see I have friends...like him" he says pointing at the girl. before anything could happen something smashed into the back of her head dropping her to her knees and making her drop her staff. She looks back and sees an alligator with a funny looking helmet laughing at her. He placed a foot on her face and pushes her onto the ground. She started growling, and she was about to reach her staff and knock some sense into him, if it were not for the sounds of gasps from the crowd.

"You mean these friends?" a female's hard voice said aloud not having to yell as her voice carried through the whole square with ease. The hooded girl felt the foot on her face lurch off and had the time to see said alligator tied up within seconds. As the girl looked around she saw that all the other alligators had been tied up just the same way.

on the other side of the square she saw four worriers, a tiger, a crane, a monkey, and to the side barely able to see a mantis. The girl heard something to her left and saw a green viper smiling at her. "Are you alright miss?" she said warmly and grabbed the girls staff and handed it to her. The snake tilted her head in concern when the girl just looked at her opening her mouth before closing in shut tight. as the viper was about to say something cheers rung out from the crowds.

Both of the girls looked at the square and saw the tiger with one foot on the large alligator's chest in victory. Said tiger locked eyes with the viper "Viper get some rope and tie him up we'll get the Guards."

"Right away Tigress" Viper said before twisting around to look at the girl only to find her gone. The snake looked around quickly before shrugging and slithering up to the bandit and tying him up.

Not a moment later she was surrounded by children and adults alike, being praised but one thing made her stop and turn around.

"Not every day you get six masters in your village." an old goat said walking off. Viper slithered out of the group of praisers and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir not to intrude but what do you mean six masters?" she spoke politely.

"Just that. One of them masters showed up with those white robes and staff. The kids were sticking to her like white on rice for a good while before those nasty bandits showed up, they did." Viper thanked him and went back to the larger bandit that tigress was now standing next to.

"Viper we're leaving now." the tiger said simply.

"Tigress go on without me I need to find a supposed master that came into town today."

"I'll tell Shifu. Don't get into any trouble," and with that Tigress left.

Viper slithered back around to look at the village of Artisan "Now, where do I find myself a Master?"


End file.
